nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
You feel
There are several messages starting with You feel: The following are assocated with an intrinsic: Disintegration resistance *''You feel very firm'' *''You feel totally together, man'' (hallucinating) Warning *''You feel sensitive!'' *''You feel less sensitive!'' (lost intrinsic) Poison resistance *''You feel healthy'' (acquired poison resistance) *''You feel especially healthy'' (already has acquired poison resistance before) *''You feel hardy!'' (reaching XL 20 as a Tourist) *''You feel a little sick!'' (lost intrinsic) Fire resistance *''You feel a momentary chill'' *''You be chillin'' (hallucinating) *''You feel cool!'' (reaching XL 11 as Monk or XL 20 as Priest) *''You feel warmer!'' (lost intrinsic) Cold resistance *''You feel full of hot air'' *''You feel warm!'' (reaching XL 13 as Monk) *''You feel cooler!'' (lost intrinsic) *''You feel a little chill'' (Resisting a passive cold attack with cold resistance) Sleep resistance *''You feel wide awake'' *''You feel awake!'' (reaching XL 4 as an elf) *''You feel tired!'' (lost intrinsic) Shock resistance *''Your health currently feels amplified!'' *''You feel grounded in reality'' (hallucinating) *''You feel insulated!'' (reaching XL 15 as a Monk) *''You feel conductive!'' (level drain loss) See invisible Quaffing from a fountain: *''You see an image of someone stalking you.'' (non-blind) *''You feel transparent'' (blind, visible) *''You feel very self-conscious'' (blind, invisible) Sitting on a throne *''"Your vision becomes clear'' Intrinsic lost messages *''You thought you saw something!'' (normal) *''You tawt you taw a puttie tat!'' (hallucinating) Protection *''You feel vulnerable'' (lost intrinsic) Searching *''You feel perceptive!'' Speed *''You feel quick!'' *''You feel slow!'' (level drain loss) Teleportitis *''You feel very jumpy'' *''You feel diffuse'' (hallucinating) *''You feel less jumpy'' (lost intrinsic) Teleport control: *''You feel in control of yourself'' *''You feel centered in your personal space'' (hallucinating) *''You feel less jumpy'' (lost intrinsic) The following are associated with attributes and player traits: Strength: *''You feel strong! You must have been exercising.'' **''You feel weak! You must have been abusing your body.'' Dexterity: *''You feel agile! You must have been working on your reflexes.'' **''You feel clumsy! You haven't been working on reflexes lately.'' Constitution: *''You feel tough! You must be leading a healthy life-style.'' ** You feel fragile! You haven't been watching your health. Wisdom: *''You feel wise! You must have been very observant.'' **''You feel foolish! You haven't been paying attention.'' Intelligence: *''You feel smart!'' **''You feel stupid!'' Charisma: *''You feel charismatic!'' **''You feel repulsive!'' Skill: *''You feel you could be more dangerous!'' (Can increase skills further) *''You feel more confident in your weapon skills'' (Weapons skills are ready for enhancement) Status: *''You feel less confused now'' (No longer confused) *''You feel a bit steadier now'' (No longer stunned) The following are associated with dungeon features: *''You feel an unexpected draft'' (Hole has been opened in wall) *''You feel momentarily lethargic'' (Stepped on anti-magic trap while magic-resistant) *''You feel more claustrophobic than before'' (In a shop while a shop wall repairs itself, without seeing it happen) *''You feel momentarily different'' (Stepped on a polymorph trap but was unaffected) The following are associated with items or monsters: *''You feel a mild buzz'' (Gained max MP by eating a newt) *''You feel somewhat dizzy'' (Being hit with a thrown potion of confusion) *''You feel threatened'' (Uncursed potion of monster detection, but there was nothing to detect) *''You feel lonely'' (Blessed potion of monster detection, but there was nothing to detect) *''You feel charged up'' (Confused charging) *''You feel guilty'' (Reading blessed scroll of punishment or eating non-vegetarian food as a monk or killing a co-aligned unicorn) *''You feel like someone is helping you'' (Curse removed from one or more items) *''You feel shuddering vibrations'' (Polymorph pile of armor, corpses, gold or scrolls) *''You feel self-knowledgeable'' (Being enlightened) *''You feel rather light headed'' (Confusion caused by rotten food) =The following need categorization:= *'You feel like sitting in a corner'